Paper cut
by Cohiha
Summary: Hidan/hinata oneshot.


**Paper cut**

"Ow!"

Hinata cursed as the paper she was holding fell to the ground, landing gently beside her feet. She winced when she looked at her finger, watching as tiny red beads began to form. She had stopped at her locker to find her homework folder, not get assaulted by a chemistry worksheet.

"Shoot! I'm going to need a band aid for this."

Hinata, using her other hand, searched through her pockets, finding nothing, she looked into her backpack. Nothing there either. She sighed in defeat and finished putting the rest of her stuff in her bag. Hoisting it up on her shoulder, she closed the door to her locker and headed towards the Nurse's office.

It was already a half hour since school let out. The hallways were almost bare as only a few stragglers stayed behind and chatted with their friends. Paying them no mind, Hinata turned a corner, focused on her task. She glanced at her finger again, frowning to see that the little beads of blood started to trickle down her finger. She wasn't fond of seeing blood. Usually it made her nauseous and sometimes passes out, but she was determined not to faint at school. Not this time anyway.

Lucky for her, the Nurse's office was dead ahead, and surely she'd still be here ready and able to assist her. Hinata began to grin, as he quickened her pace.

Just leaving the Nurse's office was the silver-headed bully, Hidan. He had stopped in for some aspirin, as school could be such a headache sometimes.

Hidan was just turning around after closing the door, when he felt a teen-height slim body smack into him. Glancing down to see who it was, he felt his eyes roll upward, as Hinata, clearly hadn't paid attention to where she was going.

Pulling herself away from the familiar green sweater, Hinata shook her head and looked up; nervously she smiled at Hidan, blushing a light pink.

"H-hello H-hidan - san. I'm s-sorry, I was in such a rush, I wasn't aware you were in front of m-me. You see I was on my way to the Nurse's because of this paper cut I have, and –"

_---This is where my writing end and jazz's begins---_

"Shut up Shy-angel!!!" Hidan frowned at her. "You're so annoying. You should stop talking once in a while huh?" Hidan gave her a glare. Shy-angel swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sorry. I'll try to be less talkative, but right now I have to go into the room behind you because..." The lavender-headed girl looked down at her finger to see the blood dripping down onto the white school floor. "O-oh dear..." She swallowed again and started to shake.

"Yo lavender-head, what are you doing?" Hidan flicked Hinata's head. The jashin - boy blinked as he saw the girl in front of him turn sheet white. Hidan chuckled. "Hey, you're not lookin' too well." He looked down at Hinata's finger and his eyes widen. The blood was making a small puddle under the boys' feet.

"I-I...uh...wel..." Hinata tried to talk but the words couldn't form. She took a step to the right to try and get into the nurses room behind Hidan, but as she did she stumbled crashing into Hidan"

"Ew! Angel germs!" Hidan flinched as he held the quiet girl in his arms. "Wake up you freak - angel!" He looked down at Hinata's face to see her eyes shut. "Ah dammit" Hidan sighed.

Trying not to hurt the injured girl even more Hidan lifted angel up into a bridal carry and turned around to the door behind him. _'If anyone saw me doing this I would die.'_ Hidan thought as he walked through the gray door.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Hidan shouted. "Oh common! You were here 2 minutes ago!" Hidan frowned and looked around. He then saw that at the opposite side of the white room was another door. "You would think there was only one door for this stupid room."

He walked to one of the beds that were placed on the right side of the room and placed Hinata on it. He then walked to a giant brown cabinet that was at the far end of the room near the other door. He opened it and stuck his head in.

"Why is there everything but stupid Band-Aids in this dumb thing?!" Hidan slammed the door and walked back to the unconscious girl and frowned. "Why did I get the worst luck of looking after one of the Huyga's?" He asked out loud.

With no answer from anyone who wasn't around, he walked to the nurse's desk and started looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

"Did that nurse take everything with her!?" He yelled! There was then rustling from behind the angry boy. He turned around and saw Hinata's eyes open and her finger making her way to her mouth with a sick look on her face.

"What the fucks are you doing?!" Now getting really mad, he stomped to the girl lying down and grabbed the bloody finger.

"If the-re i-is no...bandages...then saliva can st-stop the...bl-blo...blood" Hinata answered. She tried taking her finger back from Hidan, but he only held on tighter.

"You're saying that you faint like a little girl at the site of blood and your going to stick a bloody finger in your mouth!?" Hidan asked her while holding up Hinata's finger causing him to pull the sick girl up from her lying position. Hidan closes his eyes and scrunched his face up. "I swear if you say ANYTHING about this, I'll stab you so many times!"

And with that, he put the finger in his mouth.

Hinata's eyes widen as he felt Hidan's spit cover his finger. She closed her eyes as her face gained its color back, and some.

Hidan looked over at the girl in front of him for a while and took the finger out of his mouth. He leaned down and lifted Hinata's head with his hand. Her eyes shot opened and looked and the red-caped boy.

He frowned at her for a brief moment before capturing the other girl's mouth with his own. She squirmed as she felt his tongue roam around her mouth before letting go.

"There, have your damn blood back." He wiped his mouth before sitting up straight and running out the door.

Hinata sat on the bed, staring at him as he disappeared out of the room. She looked down at her finger and saw that the blood was gone and the cut stopped bleeding.

"Thank you!" she shouted, hoping he was close enough to hear. Luckily, the boy was outside the door leaning against it.

"You're welcome." He whispered and slowly walked away from the door and the boy who her saved.

---

I think Jaz definitely made this more interesting. Hope you all agree~!

Review?


End file.
